It is important in the production, distribution and sale of perishable and non-perishable articles that the articles be safely and conveniently stored for transport after production and, then, also safely and conveniently, shipped for sale. Safe and convenient storage and shipping is particularly a problem if heavy, perishable items must be placed in containers that are stacked upon each other. The problem is that container must be strong enough to withstand the weight of other containers that are placed upon it. If the container is made of paperboard, the strength factor is even more important because paperboard material in general fatigues easily. Futher, if the environment in which the paperboard container is shipped or stored is refrigerated, the moisture present in a refrigerated environment is likely to be absorbed by and weaken the container, thereby exacerbating the problems caused by stacking. An additional concern is that once the articles reach a retail destination, they must normally be displayed for sale. It can be appreciated that it would be useful to have a single durable container in which articles may be safely and conveniently stored, transported and displayed.